Darkness and Light
Introduction Several months after Kladenets was revealed Nikolai started to make moves to counter him. The first move was made after an important fact. He learned that Kladenets was the one that conquered the former continent of Aion; renaming it Aeternum and making into a complete kingdom. "So this is Kladenets' kingdom?" Nikolai arrived in the capital of the Kingdom of Aeternum? , Origo. An enormous city. More than twice the size of Flore's capital Crocus. It was truly beautiful city. A bit of a contradict, as Kladenets for years saw only himself as the only beautiful life in Earthland. "This will no doubt anger the Toveri Alliance more. However only I can kill Kladenets, and this a battle where only two fighters can finish it." Nikolai started to walk around the hustle and bustle of the city's markets. He still was in shock of how the city was. He started to gain information on Kladenets and his army. He was shocked that he had a personal guard, all with powers equal or passing the level of the Spriggan 12. Suddenly it became dark. The people gave it no mind, but Nikolai knew what it meant. Kladenets was coming. Nikolai had a flashback of Kladenets as an adult and when he was just a teenager. "So little brother you came." Nikolai was stoic like normal. "Kladenets so it's true, you conquered Ai..." Kladenets blasted a wall down right behind Nikolai. "It's AETERNUM! This is my continent and kingdom. I have brought peace to it. You threaten that peace." Nikolai had positioned himself for an attack. " You wanted to kill a god and then replace him, to kill all living things. Now you want to rule them?" Kladenets picked a flower near by. " Yes my original goal was too close to Veliky's. I am me, not that monster." Nikolai started to laugh. "Hahaha you call him a monster what about you?" "You killed millions, when you conquered this continent and who knows since then." Kladenets then shot a blast of darkness at Nikolai. Nikolai used telekinesis to deflect it. "So you want to end this battle between us?" Kladenets normal grin was gone. "Neither of us are at full strength, I gave up my body and you. You have up your left eye and true name, to seal father away. We can never fight like that again, but we still are powerful. I dare say more than even a typical Spriggan at our current levels." Your truly are a sad weak little man brother. " You assume we are gods. You called yourself the Darkness. As for me, you called me the Light (ス リト, Su Rito). Well maybe I should act like light and illuminant all the darkness away." Nikolai released the Creator's Eye. The Lightning and War Elementals Not far from the grounds where the two men have begun to clash, stand two of the Elementals who patiently wait their chance to join the fray. They had been told to wait for their leader while he "has some fun with his little brother", yet the strange sense in the air gave them a feeling that this was more than just "fun". From the moment this being stepped foot on land, they could feel that his power was almost equal to that of Kladenets and were already on guard, as it was their duty to protect their grounds and their leader from foes such as this. Ryota, who had been busying his mind with an ever changing orb of metal floating in his hand, seemed to perk up as he felt a great release of power coming from both the men in front of them. "Seems our King has decided to get a bit serious with this fight. It would be a joyous time if we were to step in; wouldn't you say Lock? It is our duty, after all, to make sure the King does not tire with such play toys. And should that man harm our leader..." He says with a deep tone as he morphs the floating orb into that of a spike, clenching it tightly in his fist. "I swear I will dig his eyes out with a glacial pace, so I can watch the light slowly fade from them... But we are supposed to just sit here and wait, how boring." Ryota says as he lets out a heavy sigh. Kiryk looked around him, his magic being released in a subtle electromagnetic field around himself and his partner. "Calm down Ryota. The king has barely begun to fight. The other man may be his brother, and we may not anything about him but we do know what the king is capable of." Kiryk spoke to the man beside him in a calm tone, confidence about his "king" layered in it. "What we really need to be doing is making sue that his majesties younger brother didn't bring reinforcements to help in his plight against our ruler." Ryota gave him a casual, relaxed salute as he resumed his attentive stance. Kiryk returned his attention to his surroundings, his vision having changed to that of the electromagnetic spectrum as he scanned the surrounding vicinity for others that may mean harm to him, his partner, and his king. He couldn't see anything within the immediate area but he still felt uneasy about something, like something wasn't quite right. "Stay on your guard. Something doesn't feel right to me." Kiryk spoke, his tone serious and his stance guarded, ready to spring into action at a moments notice. As Kiryk and Ryota came to Kladenets. "Stop! I will not let you harm The Light. We need him and The Key for Project Ether. Do not interfere just stay there and be witnesses to end of the old world." As Nikolai and Kladenets traded blows in the air they stopped. "I only ever wanted was to create, and yet you have to destroy. This kingdom is an unrealistic existence. You never created anything, only ever destroyed mine." "Yes I King Kladenets did. You see all of creation hurts to be around it. So I found a newer path that everyone will enjoy." Kladenets used Darkness of Umbra against Nikolai slamming him in the ground. However the air instantly started freezing. Like the air in the lungs would freeze. "Ice World: Oymyakon (アイスワールド：オイミャコン, Aisuwārudo: Oimyakon)." Spoke Nikolai. Instead of freezing Kladenets he froze nearly all the water in ten miles. The ice was so cold, it felt like diamonds. " There is the cold hearted little brother I missed. He would killed tens of thousands in our father's army." Nikolai then froze Kladenets left arm and it instantly shattered shocking the King. " Yes let's freeze the Darkness." "MY LORD," Kiryk screamed as he watched his kings arm shatter into nothingness. His magic flared, lightning of such magnitude that everything around it was being incinerated lashed out from his body. "You retch, how dare you harm our king in such a manner?" Kiryk directed his fury towards his kings younger brother, Nikolai. Kiryk raised his right arm up, his hand facing the sky as he started to chant, "Carriage of God. Arrive with the sound of thunder and disappear with the flash of lightning! Grand Bolt!!!" Kiryk finished as the sky instantly darkened before sending a tremendous bolt of lightning crashing down upon Nikolai with such force that the ground beneath everybody in the area cracked and became upturned, forcing all present to move and find better footing. Ryota gritted his teeth in anger as he watched the blond man spites his king. Following the manner of attack that his partner sends out, Ryota plans one of his own as he begins to swiftly move to stand near Kladnets. "Metallic Bolt!" Ryota concentrates magical energy into his palms. When he thrusts his palms forward, the magical energy shoots out in the form of high-speed arrows and launches several rays of Iridosmium arrows towards Nikolai, spreading out to come towards Nikolai from all angles. Ryota hopes for the smallest scratch to come across his body, as the metal poison will begin to take effect and Ryota will smile as it's effects slowly take place. "Lock, we must protect our king while he recovers. Hope you're ready." Kiryk was already in a blur of motion, his body transformed into a mass of lightning and electricity as he flew towards the enemy before him at a quickened pace. Kiryk had rematerialized above Nikolai; he swiped his arms in a circular motion, the bottom of his hands meeting with his top hands index and middle fingers pointed upwards, while his lower hands index and pinky fingers pointed downwards as a mass of lightning was created before his hands. The lightning shot into the sky a second later as a massive quantity of lightning in the shape of a hammer began to fall from the sky, "Lightning-Make: Thor's Hammer," Kiryk calling the name of his spell, before being directed towards Nikolai. "Move Ryota. And get ready to follow this up if he dodges it." Kiryk yelled to his partner. Nikolai's body was hit by bolt of lightning however he wasn't hurt to any degree that warrant medical attention. He then using his mastery of Telekinesis repelling the arrows, all but one. He allowed himself to grab it so the Iridosumium can enter his body. However nothing seemed to happen. "That is an excellent substance, but don't think for a second I can be defeated by tricks like this." The Iridosmium had frozen on the surface of Nikolai's frozen blood. "Ice World: Oymyakon, is my strongest ice based Creator's Eye spell. It turns me into a frozen wasteland. By cooling my body to near absolute zero my blood is frozen and it's circulation is stopped so that substance can't enter by blood stream. It isn't an easy ability and if I let go for too long, I will die. All that is keeping me alive is the Personal Reality of my Creator's Eye. Technically I am dead but not at the same time. Kind of a similar state that you are Kladenets." Nikolai laughed. "Foolish you are Nikolai. Ryota can in a second discover counter measures to even this spell. He is the smartest person in Aeternum in strategy and tactics. Kiryk, Ryota capture Nikolai if you can but don't not kill him or hurt his Creator's Eye that is an order. I need to go find a better body, until then show this fool your power that rivals mine and his." Kladenets left the body he was possessing. "Here is a bit of truth about your king. We of the Ichor Family are the original Royal Family of Aion and ruled this continent before Kladenets conquered it. So in a way you are attacking a prince of Aeternum." Nikolai held out his hand. "I didn't freeze the water in the air. My body cannot contain all the cold of this spell, so it is like all the water around us are part of me." Ryota and Kiryk started to freeze at their feet. Ignoring the words of the arrogant man before him, he tilts his head back to nod at his king. "Of course, your Grace." Using his Magnet Magic, he began to levitate off the earth as Kladenets began to leave, avoiding the ice below him. Ryota gave a menacing smirk towards Nikolai as he Requiped his Exo-GS onto his body to prepare for a amusing fight. "You see, sir Prince of Aeternum, although you may be royal, you are not my King. Kiryk and I have been given an order, and we will follow it through no matter the cost." As he spoke he began lifting both hands up in the air as small trace elements began breaking through the ice of the earth and forming into 950 bullets suspended in the air. "Now I am flattered that you applaud my Iridosmium and have so graciously accepted it as part of your own body, but therein lies your mistake." His eyes narrow and his voice lowers. "I can sense every molecule of it lying atop your blood. Every fleck of iron that is centered in the hemoglobin you have trapped in ice. I can manipulate you every which way I please as long as there is blood in your body. Now I have been instructed not to kill you, but I have never been very good at such a task, that is more of my partner's area of expertise. So who knows, I might shatter every vessel within your body to get back the metal which is mine. But I feel like Kiryk and I need a little exercise for today, so you will have to wait a little longer my puppet." Ryota looked to his partner for hopes of his understanding of his plan. Ryota with a flick of his fingers would send off waves of multiple bullets, using them to guide Nikolai's movements in towards Kiryk so that he can better get off a lightning attack. The speed of these bullets would require keen focus to be able to dodge, as he would send them off in waves of 25 precisely placed location. Ryota knew that this man was related to the one he served, and so he hoped that his attack would be able to occupy his opponents mind to cause him to slip up on his defense long enough for Kiryk to incapacitate him. Kiryk had landed upon the ground, opposite of Nikolai. "Yes, my lord." He called back to his king, not diverting his attention from his foe before him. "Well Ryota, you her the king. We cant kill him, but his majesty never said that we couldn't maim him now did he." Kiryk smirked as he looked behind Nikolai to his partner. "Try to take out his legs, he'll still be able to use his telekinesis to move but he'll be severely limited if we can pin him." Kiryk watched the bullets fly towards Nikolai, understanding Ryota's plan for the man. Kiryk held out his right hand, his first two fingers pointed like a gun as a ball of electricity began to form with a deep crackling sound. The ball fired multiple small "bullets" of lightning towards Nikolai, but they weren't aimed at him. They were aimed at the bullets that his partner had created. Striking their target, Ryota's bullets speed increased drastically, each now crackling with the same lightning as Kiryk was. A telekinesis user himself, probably not as proficient as the man before him, Kiryk used his own to unbalance Nikolai as he tried to dodge the hail of bullets that were flying towards him. Kiryk lunged, wielding a small, golden colored, single-edged knife of electricity that he swung at Nikolai's knees, trying to sever them. Nikolai had instantly created an ice barrier around himself. It stopped the majority of the bullets. However one did make it through, going through his right knee and shattering it. However Kiryk's knife frozen into something akin to a fulgurite. Nikolai released a telekinetic shock wave, destroying his ice barrier and thrown Ryota and Kiryk into the walls of buildings near by. "Ryota or should I say the War Machine, that matter you used is truly marvelous. Had it been anyone else but me. No had it been me before I came to Aeternum resolved to kill Kladenets it would be a problem. However my power is beyond even your understanding. The Iridosmium is nothing before me now." Nikolai sent a different variation of his Destruction Magic into his body. He used the power of the magic itself to precisely target the Iridosmium in his body removing the matter from reality. "You are truly a great man. My agents in Aeternum couldn't even get a photo of you. You are the one Elemental I know almost nothing about you minus your Epitaph of War Machine. However I doubt even you know this. That Ether Project know why he needs me?" Ethernano appeared in his hand, but they didn't come from Earth Land or his own Magic Power. "I can create Eternano. It's the ultimate and supreme pinnacle aspect of the Creator's Eye. I am the only known mage in Earth Land that can. So I am the energy of the project. Kladenets is the ability I give him the energy to power it. So now you understand children?" Nikolai then telekinetic grabbed Ryota and Kiryk and dragged them to his feet. "You have yet to capture me. How disappointing that you two weak children couldn't even finish this simply task. Night approaches, Kladenets is almost invincible at night. However he can't control himself in those weak mages he possesses. I find you unsightly." He then started to stop the circulation of blood in their bodies, causing them enormous pain. In Kiryk's screams he said something. " My Lady...now!" Instantly Ryota, Kiryk, and Nikolai were above a volcano. Kiryk started falling towards the molten lava below him before catching himself with his own telekinesis, suspending himself in the air. Watching Ryota fall Kiryk quickly grabbed him using his telekinesis and tossed him towards the ledge of the volcano, "Get ready. I'm gonna grab the other guy real quick." Kiryk transformed into a mass of lightning and zipped towards Nikolai as breakneck speeds. Rematerializing next to Nikolai, Kiryk ran an increased amount of electricity into his arm as he grabbed his opponent by the collar of his shirt and chucked him towards Ryota. Hard. Kiryk was already on the move to go back up his partner while Nikolai flew through the air. Stabilizing his decent by reversing the magnetic pulse emanated by the volcano, Ryota watched as his partner grabbed their target and began to throw him towards his location. Requipping his ReconOptic Scanner for dead on accuracy, Ryota clapped his hands together as he shouted, "Anti-Matter Laser!" The arms of his exoskeleton began to morph into a small, but quite powerful laser cannon around his hands. Being made of silver, the cannon is resistant to high temperatures and thus won't melt down upon the laser's usage. Ryota fires a rather big laser from the small cannon, travelling a considerate distance with immense speed. However, as apposed to his usual lethal style, this laser has been reduced to a power that will only incapacitate a person, that way Ryota and Kiryk can properly detain him. Nikolai was hit by the laser. However as the way he was falling the laser changed his trajectory. He was falling into the Volcano. SPLASH! Nikolai was blown into the lava. Ryota stood at the side of the volcano, tense as he waited for Nikolai to come forth again for an attack. Ryota walked up slowly to the edge of the volcano and peered in, only to see no sign of human life. "Well fuck! King Kladenets is going to kill us! I mean to be fair, I did warn the prince I was never too good at taking people in alive, but I was sure to tone down the laser a bit..." Ryota said with a heavy tone, concerned for his fate at the hands of the King. His reconoptic scanner flashes in the corner of his eye, signaling that it still detects an immense magical signature coming from the mouth of the lava filled beast. Ryota turns to his partner, "Hey Lock, come here. My scanner still detects a magical signature in the volcano. I know it's not busted, because I can feel the presence myself...Any ideas?" A bolt of lightning landed next to Ryota as Kiryk returned to his physical form. "Well..." H scratched his head, "from what I can tell he's a high level master of telekinesis and he uses a type of Lost Magic, he could have parted the lava with telekinesis and used his other magic's to deal with the temperatures. Let me check." Kiryk pointed his right hand at the interior of the volcano, his first two fingers extended like a gun as magic began to charge in his fingers. At the same time he had extended his left hand out towards the volcano as well, his fingers bent like he was holding onto a ball. He fired a large magic bullet from his right hand that was followed by a telekinetic blast form his left hand. They struck the lava, parting it, and revealing Nikolai in a — cocoon? Kiryk looked over to his partner, "What the hell is that?" Confusion lacing his tone. Light Nikolai awoke from his cocoon of telekinetic power. "Creator's Eye: Light." Instantly an enormous pillar of light erupted from the mouth of the volcano. Almost blasting the two Elementals off the volcano. The gigantic Magic Power of the pillar destroyed Ryota's Magic Radar and cracked the volcano almost to the base. It reached the sky, despite being near night it made the sky appear like still daytime. Then it instantly vanished, and there was Nikolai unharmed like he never fought them. Flying under his telekinetic magic. His already monstrous Magic Power was several times stronger. "Nikolai Mikhail Ichor is who I am. I am the person nearest the Light of the One Magic. Kladenets is the nearest person of the Darkness of the One Magic. He and myself had to seal parts of ourselves to seal our father away. For him he gave up his body, which is about thirty percent of his power. For me I gave up my middle name and my left Creator's Eye which was about forty percent of my power. Now I have taken back my name and some of my power." Ryota face gives the illusion that he is calm as he takes off his cracked ReconOptic Scanner, looking it over before shattering it in his fist; the crumpled remains dropping to the floor. "You broke my equipment..." His eyes closed, and voice shaking as he tried to contain his anger. A silvery white aura began leaking out of him as he spoke. "You insolent, lobotomized, asshole. You think I care about the history of a man who disrespects my King, my partner, and my work? No." Kinesium began to cover his body, giving him a hardened armor that will absorb energy of all kinetic attacks thrown at him; energy which he could throw right back. He requips his Utility Gauntlets and The Ravager, switching the plasma gun to 'Decimation Mode', as his aura came alive like flames dancing across his skin. "Disrespecting me was the worst mistake you could have made. Though calling you stupid would be an insult to idiots... I sure hope you're sterile because god forbid you pass that doltish behavior on to a child. But don't worry, there will be no need for that concern. Because I am going to rip that dick of yours straight off and shove it so far down your throat, you'll be tasting the sweat of my chest." His voice was low and meanicing, as he used his ethernano manipulation to activate Aldo Mena: Propogate, giving his body an extra 20% boost in strength. He then requipped two Tear Gas and a Smoke M.A.C.E Grenade and threw them with all his might towards Nikolai, hoping to blind him him or damage his breathing, should he inhale their gas. Afterwards he grabbed hold of his gun with both hands, as the metal of his arms began shifting into a canon around the gun's barrel. "Ravager Combo: Anti Material Magic Canon!" Ryota then triggered the gun and canon to fire at the same time, sending a blast of blue plasma and ethernano energy towards the man above him. Ryota's breath grew heavy as the attack went with great speed towards Nikolai, this was one of his more taxing moves, but it's power was well worth it. Kiryk watched as his partner lost his calm and cool. "I might as well start getting a little more serious myself." Kiryk said on a sigh as a long, wide bladed rapier appeared in his hand from the use of Requip. Holding his blade up into the air Kiryk charged it with his Lightning Magic before sending a bolt of lightning into the clouds, luckily he didn't need to wait long for the retuning bolt for his next spell as the atmosphere was already thunderous from the destroyed volcano. Assuming a position that exemplified a thrust, Kiryk brought his blade parallel with his face before sending a continuous stream of lightning towards the rough shape that could now be made out in the smoke form Ryota's last attack. Kiryk charged. "Lightning Strike Scream Surge Fang ''', he roared as he disappeared from sight, reappearing on the other side of the dust cloud. "What the hell. I know I felt resistance, but why does something feel off about it." Kiryk though aloud to himself. Turning, he hollered to Ryota, "Snap out of it keep your eyes open Ryota." Returning his attention to Nikolai, Kiryk couldn't quite comprehend what he was seeing. Out of the dust, was Nikolai. His clothes were torn... again and was bloody... again. However something was off. His body started glowing with an immense beautiful white aura. It was like he was becoming a sacred light of Heaven. "I am already a father and a grandfather, neither of you can stop me." Nikolai then with speed so great it shocked even Kiryk. He then grabbed Kiryk and Ryota by their manhood's. He then lifted them up and slammed them into each other. He then while still grabbing them in the same area of their body, through them on the side of the volcano. He then started to fly back. He gathered the enormous power of the Sun, and made a blast emit from the sky. It hit Kiryk and Ryota and went through the opposite side of the volcano. Nikolai could see how much damage his attack did, there was a large amount of dust around them. From the dust Kiryk spoke, "We don't hold our positions for nothing. You may be my king's brother but don't underestimate us." As the dust cleared Kiryk was apparently unharmed and holding a struggling and cursing Ryota by the scruff of his neck, as a few flicks and licks of static and electricity crackling a inches from Kiryk's face. "My '''Electron Diffusion Wave decimates anything that touches it, like your previous attack." Kiryk threw Ryota upwards towards what remained of the lip of the volcano as he followed. Righting himself, Kiryk turned his attention back to Nikolai, "Ready for the next round or what? How about you Ryota, now that you've lost your cool once already?" "I'm going to lose my cool once more if you guys ever grab me like that again." Ryota said as he adjusted his boxer briefs and brushed dust off his metallic body. "But no, I am zen once more. Even if I was distracted, I would be more focused than this man who is as sharp as a beach ball. Now where were we? Hey--what the fu--" Ryota tries to get out before being tossed up around through Telekinesis. He made a mental note to smack Kiryk later on for this. Nikolai caught Ryota with his power. However what was more interesting is that Ryota started to.... heal?! "I was afraid of this. In restoring my power, it gives off properties to restore that which is damaged around me." Nikolai then telekinetically set Ryota beside Kiryk. "Night is minutes away. If you want to capture me do it now. No one wins if Kladenets fights during the night." "Well let's finish this quickly then. I wouldn't want to disappoint His Majesty." Ryota says as he sticks his hand out, "Quicksilver Wave!" Concentrating a large amount of metal in his palm, Ryota manages produce a large amount of the metal Mercury. This silvery-white, poisonous metallic element shoots forth in a swelling rage. The 660,000 gallon wave is a good conductor of electricity, something Ryota knows his partner will take advantage of. Kiryk was already preparing himself for the most powerful of his abilities. A bright glow could be seen coming from under his clothes on both his chest and back in the shape of a lightning bolt, his magic growing to exponential proportions to its normal. "Take-Over: God Soul," Kiryk called the name of his magic as a massive pillar of lightning shot from the sky, landing where Kiryk stood. Over the sound of the lightning crackling one word could be heard, "Zeus," boomed out as the lightning dispersed, revealing Kiryk, who's appearance has changed drastically. Now with much shorter hair than normal, Kiryk is know wearing gold colored armor that covers the entirety of his body with large multi-plated pauldron's on his shoulders, full length armor and gauntlets on his arms, and has a half toga on his left side that is held up by the pauldron on his shoulder. "Are you ready Ryota?" Kiryk calmly asked, his voice distorted slightly. "Always have to make a flashy show of everything, don't ya?" Ryota says with a laugh as he nods his head. Watching his partner transform in to such a form clued him into the plan that Kiryk had crafted. Ryota moves his hands to shift the flowing wave of mercury to begin spinning around Nikolai with blazing speed. The quicksilver seals off, forming a barred sphere of sorts around the floating man. The metal of the bars transmutes to allow vine-like projects shoot and wrap around an part of Nikolai's body that it could. It's flexible nature allowed it to ebb and flow with the struggles of Nikolai's body, only twisting it's grasp tighter. "Now, Kiryk!" Ryota shouts with his arms still extended, making sure to stay focused enough to maintain the sphere's form, as well as harden the metal with the appropriate time came. "My god almighty, lend me your power so that I may protect what I must from the man before me." Kiryk said in a small prayer as his body started to produce a monstrous quantity of magic and lightning, his magic at this point starting to near the power of his king. holding his right hand up the lightning gathered, transforming into a stereotypically shaped lightning bolt that crackled like a million birds. Kiryk pulled his right arm back, like he was ready to throw a spear, which is what he did; swinging his arm forward he threw the lightning bolt like a spear that struck the mercury with such force that it nearly destroyed it, and sent the electricity running through the liquid metal, shocking and paralyzing the trapped Nikolai. "Sleep prince. The king will decide what to do with you later." Kiryk spoke, his tone distorted voice sounding two-toned, like two people spoke at once as his spell began to fade, returning him back to normal. After the smoke cleared Nikolai was alive. However he had lost his left arm, leg, eye and was greatly burned on his left side of his body. As the Personal Reality of his Creator's Eye was being undone, he was still able to use it once more. "Creator's Eye: Etherion of the Light!" He shot a blast of light into the sky from his right hand. However it went to Ishgar, to active the Magic Satellite of Etherion. As an Ichor he knows how Etherion working. Being of the family that created it's blueprints originally. The light shot to it was a manual override. It allows Nikolai to infuse his Magic Power into it. Of course it wasn't strong enough to truly power it. However the blast that was shot, was twice as big as Origo Captial of Aeternum, which is twice as large as Cronus Flore's Captial. "Kladenets will never have the Light." The enormous light, made the almost night sky light up like it was the morning. However the instant it was about to hit Kiryk and Ryota; darkness started to surrounded them protecting them. "No!" As the light of Etherion started to fade, it became night. Nikolai fell to the ground. His Creator's Eye undone, burned and disfigured. He lost two limbs. As Nikolai was near death Kladenets appeared in front of the crater and destroyed Volcano of Pierrgth. Darkness The dust settles as the shield of Darkness peels back to reveal the two Elementals in defensive positions. Ryota's metallic body had appeared cracked and chipped, it's silver pieces falling on the earth after the etherion blast. Having the ability to create something similar through his alchemy, Ryota new how to time his aura to defend against the most critical part of the blast; and with his metallic body, his defense was supreme. He flexes his muscles as the rest of his defense falls to the floor, scratches and burns appear on the areas where his armor peeled back during the blast. Ryota was thankful for his King's intervention, for without the shield of darkness his body would have been a bit more burned than he would have liked. "Welcome back your Majesty. Glad to see you are doing well." Kiryk had both of his arms held out in front of his body, a few sparks of electricity crackling off it as it began to diffuse. His body had a few minor cut and scrapes, a few burns here and their, but they were mostly of no consequence. Bowing his head to the shadow clad man now before them Kiryk spoke, his tone apologetic, "Forgive us, your majesty. We were unable to capture your brother in one piece, but with some rushed medical attention he should survive." "Yes, our deepest apologies, although he is still alive as you requested. I am sure that Lorelei will be able to take care of him quickly if it is at your request your majesty." Ryota says, bowing his head as he thinks of his love and her powers of healing. Although she was a scary one, Ryota was sure his wife would listen to the requests of the king once she understood the circumstances of why Nikolai was needed. Kiryk brought his head up, looking to his king, then his partner, Kiryk offered an answer to their current problem. "We should have you know who teleport him back to the castle to Lorelei so she can heal him." Kiryk looked to his king, as he asked him, "Do you agree, sire?" Kladenets went from his almost daily smile, turned cold and into a fierce anger face. He grabbed Nikolai by the throat. "You used almost all your power." He tossed Nikolai and his two lost limbs at Ryota. "Take the Light to Lorelei, and call the God of Magic he will need them both. Kiryk as my Chief of Staff, send invoices to the Toveri Alliance and all of Nikolai's allies. Nikolai accepted my offer to sacrifice himself for Ishgar. He knew even with all of Ishgar they had only a one percent chance of winning. Now all we need is Carlito Play, the Key. Being the grandson of the strongest Elemental, he is the only other mage that can control Project Ether." Category:Roleplay Category:KILLER5591 Category:RP